I can't sleep!
by LeShipsDestiel
Summary: Dean can't sleep and Castiel is annoyed. Domestic!Destiel.


**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Its been a really long time since I've been to FF. My computer blew up, like literally. I had to spend a good deal of my money to get my 'baby' (my precious car) fixed and because of that, I could not get my computer fixed.  
About 'Music & Lyrics'- I am so not sure if I can update it, coz to be honest, I've lost my interest in it. After this whole chaotic phase that I went through, I really am not sure if I can still concentrate on writing multi chapter fics. So that's why I've decided to stick with oneshots for a while. **

**Anyway, this a fluffy or kinda fluffy oneshot I wrote during my 2****nd**** Language class. Forgive me for any grammatical errors. **

**P.S- Dashiel is Dean and Castiel's son.  
P.P.S- I just love Domestic!Destiel. =D **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own 'Supernatural' and neither do I own Dean nor Cas. *Weeps* However, I do own Dashiel.**_

* * *

**3:19 A.M.**

Dean sat wearily on the bed, glancing a heaving look towards the dark-haired sleeping figure next to him.  
For a moment, Dean just wanted to wake Castiel up by shaking him furiously.

However, Dean chose a more subtle way.

"Cas, are you awake?" Dean asked, giving a doe-eyed look to Castiel, which was completely left unnoticed.

"Mmmhhmm…wha-", came the muffled cry from under the cover.

"I can't sleep." Dean whined.

"So?" Castiel replied, annoyed at Dean for waking him up in the middle of the night.

"What should I do?" Dean was literally acting an innocent, sleep-deprived child and Castiel would've found it cute, but right now, he doesn't. He wants sleep!

"Try counting sheep. And let me sleep!" Castiel stressed on the last part.

Dean sighed, laid on his bed, closed his eyes and tried what Castiel has just told him to do.

* * *

**4:01 A.M.**

"Cas, I have counted 2,466 sheep, but it isn't helping."

Castiel grunted annoyingly from under the covers. Since Dean has woken him up at around 3, he hadn't been able to go back to sleep. The fact that Dean's counting sheep by whispering doesn't help him going back to sleep at all.  
Knowing that he has to reply to Dean, he says "Why don't you go try sleeping in Dashiel's room? I guess it will help."

Dean thought for a moment, considering Castiel's advice. After what felt like enough brain wracking, Dean took his husband's advice. "Mmhmm…that's a nice idea."

Dean grabs his pillow and cover and walks out of the room, after gently kissing Castiel on his forehead.

Castiel smiles at the sudden and random display of affection; and he prays really hard, harder than he has ever prayed in his entire life (not to mention, he is supposed to be an ex-Angel of the Lord).

"_Please, let sleep take over him, so that I can get some sleep myself."_

* * *

**4:13 A.M.**

Castiel was sleeping peacefully; he somehow managed to go to sleep and the fact that Dean wasn't annoying him anymore help him to go into dreamland.

He loved the man, he really loved him. He loved him and he was in love with him. He was the main reason that Castiel gave up his grace and transformed himself into a human. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Dean; he wanted to make love to him, care for him, look after him, just in a more humanly way.  
But sometimes, Dean can be a handful. And its not like Castiel did not like it when Dean was all cute and innocent, he loved it! But he doesn't appreciate it when someone disturbs him while he is sleeping.

Unfortunately, Castiel was yet again disturbed from his peaceful sleep when Dean barged in the room.

"Cas, it isn't working. Dashiel's room is too hot."

Castiel jolts up at the sudden voice and sits up on his bed, rubs his sleep-deprived eyes and yawns widely before asking "Then why didn't you turn the fan on?"

"Because then it'll be too cold." Dean walks up and sits on the edge of the bed, putting the pillow and the cover beside him.

Dean, himself looks very much like Castiel, completely sleep-deprived. Bags had started developing underneath his eyes and he just wanted to sleep. But for some weird reason, he could not.

"For Father's sake, Dean! Just. Go. To. Sleep. Sleep is one of the best things that ever happened to me after becoming human. I know that I did not understand the importance of sleep seven years ago when I was an 'Angel of the Lord' but I do now! And you cannot punish me for that by constantly being my sleep obstructer. I want to sleep so that I can dream of naked you and of us having hot, rough, loud, dirty, hardcore sex; but right now, you are making it very difficult for me!" Castiel stopped after taking a deep breath.

Dean was left wide eyed. He had never seen Castiel rant. Hell, he never thought Castiel was the one who could get annoyed easily. But, he was proved wrong. Apparently, sleep is a touchy subject for Cas. Suddenly, he realized what Castiel had just said.

"You dream of us having 'hot, rough, loud, dirty, hardcore' sex?" Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed slightly as soon as he realized what he had just said. "Well, yeah. Isn't it obvious? Although you were the main reason I gave up my grace, but the rated R dreams can be counted as another potential reason too." Cas smiled lightly.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel on his lips. They kissed slowly, relishing each and every moment they spent with each other. The intimacy of their kiss increased with every second. Dean's tongue played across the line of HIS angel's lips. The surprisingly soft skin seemed to tremble as he laved it with small tentative strokes, finally giving way on a shallow whimper. He moaned deep his own response as his tongue gently dipped into Cas' mouth, feeling the warmth of his angel. Cas' mouth opened further, encouraging the play of tongues in his mouth.

Before Dean could explore Cas' mouth further he slowly broke away because it would totally suck if he died due to the lack of oxygen right after Cas has confessed about his dreams.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean said, using Cas' full name, which meant he was absolutely and completely serious about what he just said.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replied with a smile, before leaning in to continue kissing Dean again.

And for once, just once, Castiel was fine if Dean wakes him up in the middle of the night just to complain about his insomnia, because he knew it would always end like this…a few fluffy moments followed by some 'hot, rough, loud, dirty, hardcore' sex. Although not very loud, since their four years old son was sleeping in the next room.

* * *

**The next night**

"Dean, I can't sleep."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Please review. Please?**

**My Destiel shipping heart will be very happy if you do so =)**


End file.
